Como nos conhecemos?
by Mousse Ritz
Summary: U.A. - "Se você vê um jovem loiro, de olhos azuis, alto, musculoso e lindo... você não esquece... pelo menos, é assim que acontece comigo. Tenho uma queda por loiros." /REESCRITA


_A fala de Hyuuga Hinata será em itálico._

**A fala de Uzumaki Naruto será em negrito.**

.

**Sinopse:** "_Eu nunca tinha visto o Naruto em toda a minha vida, afinal, se você vê um jovem loiro de olhos azuis, alto, musculoso e lindo... você não esquece... pelo menos, é assim que acontece comigo._"

.

Fanfic dedicada a minha leitora que, coincidentemente, faz aniversário junto comigo. _Belikov_, feliz aniversário, saúde e muito juízo, garota. (:

**{23/03}**

.

"_Como a gente se conheceu?"_

**{ONESHOT}**

**{REESCRITA}**

.

_Antes daquele dia, só havia visto o Naruto na rua uma vez. Mas naquele dia, eu quase desmaiei, sério. Afinal, naquele dia eu fui salva por um herói. Pelo meu deus grego._

**Os meus amigos achavam que eu "jogava pro outro lado". Sinceramente, só faltava eles me baterem. Eu havia visto Hinata algumas vezes na rua e só isso já tinha sido o suficiente pra eu não conseguir parar de falar nela, mas nunca tive coragem de ir falar com ela. Porque uma garota tão linda iria querer papo comigo?**

_Ele disse que já tinha me visto algumas vezes antes, eu nunca o vi tantas vezes assim... afinal, se você vê um jovem loiro, de olhos azuis, alto, musculoso e lindo... você não esquece... pelo menos, é assim que acontece comigo. Tenho uma queda por loiros._

**A primeira vez que vi a Hinata, eu estava voltando do treino de basquete e parei num barzinho em frente a um parque para comprar um Gatorade de Uva.**

_A primeira vez que eu vi o Naruto? Eu estava no parque sentada em um dos bancos em frente ao chafariz._

**Eu... tenho um pequeno vício por Gatorade de Uva... EI, VOCÊS AÍ ATRÁS! NÃO RIAM DE MIM!Enfim... comprei a minha bebida energética e saí. No primeiro gole, eu dei uma olhada para o parque. Era primavera e todas as árvores estavam floridas, Hinata estava embaixo da única árvore de cerejeira do parque e lia tranquilamente um livro. Eu entrei no parque e me sentei em um banco em frente a árvore de cerejeiras e fiquei observando. Sinceramente, não sei como ela não me viu, afinal, eu estava na cara dela.**

_Os pássaros cantarolavam muito naquele dia, era início de primavera. Eu podia sentir algumas gotinhas da água do chafariz caindo em meu rosto. Deixei o meu livro em meu colo por um instante apenas para apreciar a paisagem. Estava tudo tão lindo, tão tranquilo, tão perfeito..._

**Eu fiquei vendo aquela garota tranquila, que eu nunca havia visto na minha vida. Ela estava com os olhos perolados no pequeno caderno e uma vez ou outra colocava uma mecha do cabelo preto-azulado, que caia nos olhos, atrás da orelha.**

_Eu estava de olhos fechados e senti como se alguém passasse perto de mim. Abri rapidamente os olhos e vi que alguém havia passado. Um cara loiro se afastava aos poucos de mim. Ele estava dando voltas pelo parque. Parecia estar se exercitanto, eu não sei. Quando ele cruzou pelo chafariz novamente, eu reparei mais nele. Olhos azuis extremamente claros e cristalinos e uns risquinhos lindos no rosto. Ele possuía um rosto sério que não combinava muito com ele e haviam fones em seus ouvidos._

**Eu era o tipo de cara que só saia de casa para o treino de basquete e a faculdade. Nunca saía, nem mesmo para zoar com os amigos. Mas depois que vi aquela menina misteriosa, passei a sair todos os dias para aumentar as minhas chances de encontrá-la.**

_Eu sempre gostei muito de me sentar no gramado do parque ou perto do chafariz. Aproveitar a paisagem, a tranquilidade, a natureza. É um ótimo lugar pra ler, um dos meus hobbies favoritos._

**Mas depois daquele dia, eu só vi Hinata poucas vezes, mas em nenhuma delas, tive coragem para ir falar com ela...**

_Ele passou mais de 5 vezes por mim, eu escondia o rosto atrás do meu livro para que ele não percebesse que eu o observava, mas, na sétima volta, ele foi embora e depois daquele dia, nunca mais vi aquele jovem loiro, aquela incógnita._

**O dia que conversamos pela primeira vez, eu estava com os caras. Estávamos em uma sorveteria e eles já não aguentavam mais me ouvir falando da jovem de olhos perolados.**

_Bom, no dia em que eu conheci o Naruto, eu estava caminhando calmamente pela calçada, lendo um livro e ainda por cima estava com fones de ouvido. Eu estava completamente desligada do mundo._

**Ela estava usando uma blusa de manga cumprida cinza como se fosse um moletom, um jeans bem apertado e uma ankle boot preta, sem falar na touquinha preta na cabeça também.**

_Lembro de estar passando perto uma sorveteria naquele dia._

**Eu cutuquei Sasuke e Shikamaru. "**_**É a garota! É ela! É ela!**_**", eu praticamente gritei. "**_**Vai falar com ela, idiota.**_**" , Sasuke disse friamente. "**_**Você acha que ele é homem o suficiente? Aposto que ele nem coragem tem.**_**" , disse Shikamaru. Cara, aquilo me subiu um sangue. Meus melhores amigos e eles ainda estavam duvidando da minha masculinidade! Então, eu perguntei: "**_**Aposta o que, Shikamaru?**_**" e ele disse: "**_**Se você cantar aquela menina, eu te pago uma banana split.**_**". E vocês sabem como eu sou com comida, né? (risos)**

_Se eu não me engano, tocava Skyscrapper da Demi Lovato no meu mp4. Estava dizendo "Like I'm made of glass, like I'm made of paper/Como se eu fosse feita de vidro_

_Como se eu fosse feita de papel", então, eu tropecei, meu livro voou e minha touca caiu, mas eu não._

**Eu estava indo falar com ela quando vi que ela havia tropeçado. Não pensei duas vezes e a segurei.**

_Ele me virou e eu estava estática, sem saber o que dizer. Ele sorriu, meio de lado, nada demais, mas ele ficou lindo daquela maneira. E então, ele disse: "Cuidado, você quase derrubou o meu mundo." e foi a vez dele de ficar sem graça e estático. Ele queria uma reação minha._

**"Cuidado, você quase derrubou o meu mundo." Nossa, deve ter sido a coisa mais idiota que eu disse na vida! O que me levou a falar com uma garota que eu mal conhecia uma bobeira dessas? Esqueceram da minha aposta com o Shikamaru?**

_Acho que isso tudo foi amor a primeira vista._

**Eu não conseguia parar de olhar pra ela. Nossa, como ela é linda! **

_Eu continuei sem dizer nada, só olhando pra ele. Então ele riu de si mesmo. Ele devia estar se sentindo um idiota. Depois, ele olhou nos meus olhos e disse: "Desculpa. Meus amigos apostaram se eu tinha coragem ou não de vir cantar você."_

**"**_**Não... tudo bem.", **_**ela respondeu e só isso foi o suficiente para abrir um sorriso estúpido no meu rosto. A voz dela era linda, baixa e angelical. Então, eu disse: "**_**Mas, se você quiser, eu não me importo que você seja o meu mundo. Eu ia adorar.**_**"**

_Então, assim que ele disse isso... fudeu._

**(risos) O que? Hinata está falando palavras feias na sala ao lado? QUE FEIO, HINA-CHAN!**

_Mandem o Naruto sossegar na sala ao lado. Da pra ouvir os gritos dele daqui! (risos)_

**Hina-chan! Não manda eles me calarem!**

_Como eu consigo ouvir a voz dele nessa sala a prova de som? (risos)_

**Prosseguindo: eu levantei ela e nós ficamos cara a cara. Ela ficou super vermelha. Bem, não é dificil notar a vermelhidão no rosto da Hinata já que a pele dela é muito branca.**

_Bom, eu não sabia porque, mas queria beijar ele. A boca daquele garoto misterioso estava me chamando. Mas estávamos no meio da rua! Todos estavam olhando!_

**Então, eu aproximei um pouco o rosto do dela receoso, afinal, não gostaria de levar um tapa no rosto. Retirei uma mecha de seu cabelo que estava no seu rosto e eu pude sentir que nossos lábios se tocaram levemente.**

_Eu fiquei em choque! Eu nunca tinha beijado na vida e eu estava com medo de fazer alguma coisa errada._

**Foi um selinho e eu só intensificaria o beijo se ela deixasse. Mas ela parecia estar muito nervosa...**

_Sabe quando você beija e baixa uma luz em você e no garoto e você sente um frio na barriga esquisito, como se fogos de artíficios estivessem sendo soltos lá dentro? Foi basicamente isso o que eu senti._

**Eu soltei os lábios dela e fiquei olhando pra ela. Juro, achei que ela ia cair desmaiada a qualquer momento.**

_Um deus grego desconhecido aparece na minha frente, me canta e depois me beija. Eu quase desmaiei de tão surtada que eu fiquei!_

**Bom, foi assim que eu conheci a Hina-chan e estamos juntos desde então. Três anos de namoro não é pra qualquer um não. (risos)**

_Estamos juntos tem... três anos? Acho que é isso, nunca fui muito boa para guardar datas. (risos)_

**Ei, vocês ainda estão gravando?**

_Bom, foi isso. E agora?_

_**Tem como vocês me colocarem em contato com a Hina-chan na outra sala?**_

(Houve um barulho de estática e a sala escura logo se tornou clara com o rosto da jovem Hyuuga em uma gigantesca tela em frente ao jovem Uzumaki)

**Hina-chan, consegue me ouvir?**

_Naruto-kun? Auto e claro. (risos)_

**Prometa que não vai brigar comigo.**

_Brigar com você? Mas não tenho motivos para isso!_

**Eu prometo que farei isso pessoalmente, eu só queria aproveitar a gravação.**

_Mas do que diabos está falando, Naruto-kun?_

**Quer se casar comigo?**

.

.

.

_Finalmente reescrevi essa oneshot!_

_Espero que tenham gostado e que especialmente a Belikov tenha gostado. (:_

**Mousse** _Ritz_

.

.

.

**Hina-chan? HINA-CHAN! NÃO DESMAIA!**


End file.
